


Boobjob

by 006_stkglm, fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-21 18:59:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11950605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/006_stkglm/pseuds/006_stkglm, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017/pseuds/fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017
Summary: Кто не захочет отлюбить кэпа между сисек





	Boobjob

**Author's Note:**

> *97 по Фаренгейту ~ 36 по Цельсию

Солнце стоит в зените, температура, по ощущениям Стива, приближается к девяноста семи*. Сам он, кажется, сейчас расплавится и стечет лужицами пота сквозь темные доски, которыми выстлана терраса, огибающая их покои во дворце Т'Чаллы. Но вот Баки только-только начинает согреваться. После крио он постоянно мерзнет: врачи провели полное обследование, взяли множество анализов и в конце концов вынесли вердикт – психосоматика.

«После Вашингтона я тоже долго мерз», – пожимает плечами Баки, и в груди Стива что-то болезненно сжимается от мысли, что его не было рядом, когда о Баки нужно было позаботиться. Так что он наверстывает эти два года и еще семьдесят лет сейчас. Он гладит Баки по волосам, шелковистые нагретые солнцем пряди легко скользят между пальцев. Тот с тихим довольным вздохом поворачивает голову, подставляясь под ласку, словно кот, вытирает каплю пота с кончика носа о футболку Стива и снова затихает.

Они лежат обнявшись: Стив на спине, Баки сверху, ноги переплетены так, что непонятно, где чьи, да это и неважно. Главное, что Баки спиной впитывает в себя тепло щедрого солнца, а грудью – жар тела Стива, и тот надеется, что так удастся выгнать из Баки намертво поселившийся внутри холод.

В выбеленном зноем полуденном небе пусто, только далеко-далеко в вышине неторопливо кружит какая-то птица. Раскаленный воздух над крышами дворца дрожит, гудит от неумолчной трескотни насекомых. Баки дышит медленно и спокойно. Веки слипаются. Стив дремлет, придерживая его за пояс.

Просыпается Стив оттого, что у Баки меняется ритм дыхания. В живот упирается крепкий стояк. Баки выдыхает, прикусывает губу и слабо толкается бедрами, приподнявшись на правой руке, – над восстановлением бионики работают, но это кропотливый и длительный процесс. Несколько мокрых от пота прядей липнут к его лбу, Стив аккуратно отводит их в сторону, и Баки льнет щекой к его ладони. В свободных штанах Стива становится горячо и тесно.

– Стиви, – выдыхает ему в рот Баки. – Стив.

– Здесь. – Стив слизывает пот с его верхней губы, чувствуя, как жаркой волной бросается в лицо кровь.

Член натягивает тонкую ткань, прижимается к животу Баки, швы давят на головку. Стив пытается одновременно стащить штаны, раздвинуть ноги и не сбросить Баки с себя, но получается плохо. Баки решительно вжимает его в пол своим даже без бионики немаленьким весом и через футболку прикусывает сосок. Стив втягивает воздух, звук получается высоким и полузадушенным. Зубы сменяются языком, ткань стремительно намокает, а сосок становится твердым. Баки прихватывает зубами второй, осторожно тянет, и Стива выгибает так, что Баки валится на него, не удержав равновесия, – без руки его постоянно заносит вправо.

– Бак, иди, иди ко мне, – лихорадочно шепчет Стив, помогая Баки выпрямиться и оседлать его, как следует. Их члены трутся друг о друга сквозь влажную от смазки и пота ткань. Баки нетерпеливо задирает подол его футболки, и Стив стаскивает ее через голову. Соски потемнели и торчат, мышцы живота подрагивают, по ложбинке, скатываясь в ямку пупка, стекают соленые капли пота. Баки одним движением слизывает их, выкручивая левый сосок, и ощущение сладкой тянущей боли прокатывается по всему телу волной обжигающего удовольствия и оседает внизу живота.

Баки чертит языком мокрую дорожку ко второму соску, лижет его быстрыми легкими прикосновениями, обводит по ареоле, целует литые мышцы, по-прежнему выкручивая пальцами первый. Стив окончательно перестает соображать от зашкаливающей смеси удовольствия и боли.

– Пожалуйста! – Он тянет Баки к себе за бедра, подтаскивая ближе, пока тот не усаживается ему на грудь. Восхитительное давление на пах исчезает, но, когда Стив приспускает его штаны, толстый член с полностью открывшейся головкой ложится прямо между грудными мышцами. Взгляд Баки темнеет, он облизывает губы и с легким шипением втягивает нижнюю в рот, когда Стив заводит резинку ему под яйца. Вязкие капли прозрачной смазки блестят на головке. Стив кладет руки себе на грудь и сводит мышцы, образуя глубокую блестящую от пота ложбинку. Баки смотрит так же напряженно, как на хэлликериэре, с той лишь разницей, что во взгляде читается желание не забить, а залюбить до смерти.

– Баки, – тихо просит Стив, кусая губы. – Бак…

Баки раздвигает ноги, становясь устойчивее, упирается рукой ему в плечо и проезжается членом между литых мышц. Они не закрывают член целиком, но так даже лучше – вид темно-красного от напряжения ствола, скользящего по золотистой коже, возбуждает еще сильней. Стив поднимает голову, неловко лижет головку каждый раз, когда Баки толкает бедра вперед, и тот глухо стонет сквозь закушенные губы.

Нитки слюны и смазки тянутся от губ Стива к члену, пятнают грудь и подбородок, размазываются по коже. Движения Баки становятся хаотичными, резкими. Мышцы груди Стива подрагивают от напряжения.

– Сожми соски, – выдыхает Баки. Стив передвигает руки и всхлипывает, выполняя приказ. Сладкая томная боль снова разливается по телу и отзывается внизу живота.

– Погладь тихонько.

Стив легко касается красных, болезненно чувствительных бугорков кончиками пальцев, обводит вокруг и чувствует, как стремительно поджимаются яйца. Нетронутый член ноет, но он может только беспомощно толкаться бедрами в воздух, чувствуя, как внизу позвоночника нарастает волна подступающего оргазма.

– Бак… Баки, я сейчас… – задыхаясь, говорит Стив, и тот низко стонет. Солнце ослепительным нимбом путается в его растрепанных темных волосах, блестит в скатывающихся по груди каплях пота, вспыхивает на металлических пластинах, закрывающих левое плечо. Он такой невозможно красивый, что Стив забывает, как дышать.

Волна подкатывает, отступает, подкатывает снова, все ближе подталкивая его к грани, и ему кажется, что нужно совсем немного, чтобы кончить.

– Стиви, – в голос стонет Баки. – Стив!

И это оказывается достаточно: член дергается, в штанах становится горячо и липко. Стив запрокидывает голову в безмолвном крике и чувствует на языке и губах горячие вязкие потеки.

Даже с учетом сыворотки на то, чтобы отдышаться, уходит пара минут. Баки жарко сопит Стиву в ключицу, загривок под волосами у него мокрый. Да что там – они оба мокрые, расхристанные и терпко пахнут потом и спермой. Предплечье там, где его касается нагревшийся металл, краснеет, но тут же заживает. Соски саднят, кожа между грудных мышц болезненно натерта .

Стив слизывает с губ остатки спермы Баки, когда слышит его смешок и чувствует щекочущее дыхание.

– Бак?

– Я наконец согрелся, – сонно бормочет тот, и Стив целует его в макушку.


End file.
